


Let's try this AGAIN

by BlackIce_K1lls



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Abilities AU, Cross posted from the II Amino, Gen, Human-ish AU, I'll probably rewrite this later, Not a happy fic if you're looking for one, Occult stuff at the end, Suicide, it sucks even more than the other fic to be anyone in this, there aren't any pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIce_K1lls/pseuds/BlackIce_K1lls
Summary: Comp. MePhone dies, but Comp. MePad has a snake up his sleeve to make sure that doesn't happen again.*head to the last chapter for the rewrite





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from the II Amino under the same title and author. This just doesn't have the pictures.

Well sheet.

He doesn't really know what to feel at this point. Wait, can he feel? Or is it just a programmed response. Is his response just preprogrammed to do that when someone jumps off a cliff?

MePad sighed and fell to his knees, tossing MePhone's closed umbrella in front of him. He clenched his hands and stared at the ground, eyebrows knit.

"Hey, so are you just going to sit there and sulk or am I going to do my job?" A British voiced piped.

He looked up to find a version of himself?

Whoever they were, they sure looked a lot like him. They wore a lot of black, practically engulfing them if it weren't for their face(being practically white) and pants(god that magenta is bright). Their hair was also black but had a patch in the middle dyed that same magenta. It was bit unsettling also seeing 3 snakes slither from behind them as well. Their eyes were a bright yellow with a snake-like iris. It felt weird just to look at them.

MePad managed to asked, "Who are you?"

The person got all up in his face, eyes wide aind dead set on him. A third eyelid glossed over them, creeping out MePad even more than he wanted. 

After backing away from him and have a mini conversation with those snakes(apparently), the person let out their hand and introduced themselves. "Snake of Resetting Eyes, at your service."

"What."

The person growled. "Snake of Resetting Eyes, at your service."

"I don't follow."

The snake groaned, curling their spine back before slouching to look at MePad. "I am the Snake of Resetting Eyes, here to fulfill your goal. You are my host and I am your snake."

"Meaning?" MePad didn't really trust this fellow. Snakes? He never heard anything about it.

The snake hissed through their teeth. "Meaning I'm here to help you save your friend over there." They pointed to the cliff.

"But he's already dead."

The snake took a deep breath and said, "You know what? I'll just show you."

"Wait, what? I do-"

The snake snapped their fingers and the world suddenly became very fast.

-

It felt like a rollercoaster going a million miles an hour and stopping just felt like a car hitting the break to quickly. Dang inertia. MePad was breathing heavily and took in his surroundings.

He was in a small hotel room, basically drenched in orange. He was also in a small bed and realized he was gripping the sheets.

The door was busted open with a foot, giving him a jolt. But who opened the door gave him a shock. MePhone.

He blinked and MePhone walked over to him. "You okay there? You hit your head pretty hard on that table."

"Huh?"

"Y'know. You and Toilet were arguing and Toilet pushed you. Then you hit your head on the table and was knocked out cold."

"Wha. Oh, yea, yea, yea, yea. That." To be honest, he had no idea what he was talking about and just went with it.

MePhone raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. He ruffled MePad's hair and walked out. "Just don't strain yourself too much," he said, before closing the door.

MePad stared a the closed door for who knows how long. How is he here? Why is he here? Who was that weird person? More importantly, why is MePhone alive?

He just committed suicide.


	2. Chapter 2

The snake glared at MePad from the foot of the bed, upset at the fact that he doesn't know what he's in for.

"Well?" they asked. "Are you gonna get up or what?" MePad continued to stare at the door.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." They snapped their fingers in front of his eyes. "Are you even listening?"

MePad shook his head. "Sorry. I am… extremely confused. Why I am I here? And why is MePhone still alive?"

"Ugh, that's right. You're new to this." The snake groaned. "Let me explain. See, you're now caught up in a time loop and I'm the reason."

"So it's your fault I'm here?"

"Well, no. I'm only half the reason you're here. The other half is to save MePhone. Right now, it is 2017 and you were just recently killed and revived. I can only take you back to your most recent death, which is the now we are currently in."

"Okay, back up." MePad stopped the snake there and got up from the bed. "So what you're say is that I have to save MePhone from killing himself in the span of 10 years?"

"Not necessaril-"

The door slammed open again but this time it was Toilet. 

"Oh you're up! Sorry about the earlier thing." He waltzed over to him and gave him his tablet but dropped it and broke it. "Jeez, sorry about that too. I'll get you another one!"

MePad picked up the broken device. "No, it's fine. It was really only to count votes."

"Oh good! Food's downstairs if you want any. See ya!" And then Toilet zipped off to the kitchen.

The snake and MePad just stood there, the snake casually floating to his right. "Anyways, as I was sa-"

MePad's stomach grumbled. The snake grumbled and MePad gave a light blush. "Let's go downstairs then."

They made their way down and MePad grabbed an apple. He also freaked everyone out with his stares.

Suddenly, a crash from the stairs and a sickening splat coupled with a scream or two was heard. MePad immediately bolted to the stairs along with others curious to the incident.

He really wanted to throw up once he saw the source.

There was a box of power tools and kitchen utensils laying on the steps and a lot of blood. A lot. Just a lot in general. There was Ms. Salt and Pepper, Salt being pricked with said tools and utensils and a saw wheel right through Pepper's stomach. A window was smashed and apparently someone had fallen through. Looking out of it, you could see that MePhone fell through.

As fast as he got to the stairs, the world became a white void. Endless and unnerving. MePad looked around and spotted the Snake of Resetting Eyes before him. The snake walked to him, head turned up and those 3 snakes glaring at him.

The snake stopped and stared at MePad, their faces an inch apart. Then the snake backed away and crossed their arms. "I didn't expect it to end that quickly."

"What?"

"Before I was just so rudely interrupted by you and whatever his name was, I was going to say that you don't need to try and save MePhone every 10 years. As you just saw right now, it can end anytime as long as he can't be revived." 

MePad made a confused face, then looked around, and looked back at the snake. "Then what's the point of this place?" he asked, gesturing to the void.

"So we can try again, love."

"Try again? What do you me-"

And just like that the snake snapped their fingers again.

-

MePad quickly jolted up from the bed. The door opened and MePhone walked through.

"You okay there? You hit your head pretty hard on the table."

What.


	3. Chapter 3

What.

The.

Heck.

MePad stared continuously at MePhone, making him highly uncomfortable. It didn't help that MePad's eyes can go into 'dead fish eyes' mode and that the Snakes of Switching Eyes cranked up MePhone's emotional sensitivity levels either.

In fact, being so freaked out, MePhone just closed the door.

MePad sighed and then yelled at the snake. "What. The. HECK snake sir, I thought you're supposed to help me!"

The snake groaned. "It's not my fault that you don't have control over this situation. No one does! How was I supposed to know that he would die so quickly?"

"Well now what?"

"I don't know! This is my 3rd time helping someone! Maybe go find him?"

MePad gave up and went downstairs(ELEVATOR this time) and grabbed a muffin. He walked outside, leaned against the hotel, and ran a hand through his hair.

'What even is this.'

-

Meanwhile, on MePhone's side,

That was… unnerving to say the least. If he wanted to be freaked out he could've just looked around the hotel. There are already enough freakshows here. He opened the door to the stairs and uh, well…

A flash of blood and faint whispers told him not to go down there. Okay, not faint, more like loud, screaming well of voices whispers.

He promptly closed the door and went down the other set of stairs.

-

Luckily, the snake wasn't too ticked off at their host. They're more of an assistant than anything. 3rd reset, 3rd host. Maybe this time he won't fail.

…

Ha. What a joke. 

Like any of them would. Pigtails and Mickey Ripoff had given up, why shouldn't he? But, they'll cut the kid some slack.

It's only the third one! Why should they worry now? It's not like Pigtails's situation. Least she knew what she had to do. 

This kid though, he's gonna need to do a lot more.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about 34 tries before he ended up in a place that wasn't home. 

He wasn't sure how it happened. It just did. One moment he was just found a fresh corpse, the next, he's having tea with a crazed MePhone and a weird version of Toilet.

Crazy MePhone had formal clothing at least. He wore a black vest with coattails with dress shoes, a bowtie, and pants to match. He also wore a blue dress shirt and his hair was a bit messier.

On the other end, the weird Toilet still had the same clothes as regular Toilet, but was roughed up a bit. He had a small, floating, gold crown and cracks ran down his face and arms. He also had a cape on, resembling that of glitch effects.

MePad, and equally enough Resetting, was very uncomfortable with the situation he was in. The two strangers looked at them, not really phased by their new guest.

The crazed MePhone stuck out his hand. "Rivalry. Pleased to meet'cha."

A solid 5 seconds went by before MePad shook his hand. Rivalry chuckled and introduced the other person. "This is Pix."

Pix grumbled and gave a light wave.

Rivalry giggled and pointed to Resetting. "I'm guessing that's your snake?"

MePad was taken aback and hesitated to answer. "…Yes."

"Woah. Cool! My snake is on the… unstable end, but that's what makes it fun! They like sun, fun, smiles, the absolute revenge of killing your family because of your anger and hatred towards them, cats…”

Rivalry went on and on and on while Pix stared MePad straight in the eye. He looked dead inside and wasn't looking away. The uncomfortable feeling nearly doubled.

Pix spoke and it was somewhat cryptic.  
"Beware the snake who changes fate.  
Prevent the host who kills the most.  
Help the son who had no fun.  
Kill the mirror of which you fear."

"…And you!" Rivalry pointed at MePad, after ranting about Leonarda Cianciulli. He set a finger over his own mouth. "He'll know what you're doing eventually."

Rivalry laughed and Pix set a phone down on the table before the both of them ran off to the kitchen behind MePad.

The phone started beeping and soon exploded.

-

MePad shot upright on the bed, Resetting looking at him upside-down.

"That could've been worse."

"What was that?" MePad asked.

"I must've messed up the resetting process when you found the body. We ended up in a different timeline."

"Timeline?"

"Yes," they replied, floating rightside-up and cross-legged in front of him. "There are multiple timelines spanning entire worlds that exist. They are a departure from the mains and are very complicated to say the least."

"And the one we were in was?"

"That one was the Sibling Rivalry timeline, hence Rivalry's name. That one is for the most part is very calm if you catch it on a good day. Bad days are where you hear screams and begs for mercy."

MePad sat for a while. Multiple timelines. Lives unaware of the world they are in. a world of just a lot of confusing times and places. "And this one?"

"This is…" They paused for a moment, wondering if they should really tell him. "…a compromise."

MePad wanted to press on but seemed like he had enough exposition for one day and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about 6 or 7 years when he remembered that the show had been cancelled.

The boss said that the workload was too much and that it shifted in tone. That is, the shift came the MePhone and MePad himself. MePhone was gradually giving a more uncomfortable vibe while MePad was just too focused on saving him. Beforehand, it was due to just the workload and funding. But now, maybe it was their fault.

MePad didn't like that thought.

Of course, the shift didn't mean that solely him and MePhone were responsible. Trophy and Knife acted more like an almost divorced married couple. Yin-Yang yelled more personal insults at each other. Paintbrush almost murdered Fan. Balloon tried to kill himself.

Yet, it still feels like his fault.

-

The grainy sound of chalk on a chalkboard vigorously drew lines to pictures and notes to remember. Reset 54 was written and circled in red. Under it read 'warn about sharp umbrellas' The person holding the chalk was writing so quickly that the chalk almost turned to dust.

"6+..." 6 came up to him. "Maybe take a break? You're gonna go through the entire box of chalk if you don't stop."

6+ set the chalk down and cracked his knuckles. He stretched his back to its limits (he can go WAY back) and leaned against. 6+ let out a sigh aa his feet dangled. "It's just that... well... We're so close to figuring this out. We just need to know what he's planning and we can stop him."

5s and 5c piped up. "You're not gonna solve anything if you don't take a break."

Mecintosh had burst into the room with 4 drinks, a box, and a doughnut. He was obviously overheating even though both Cobs and Clearing told him to take it easy. "I gotta stop being your drink slave. The walk over to the nearest coffee shop is exhausting." He set down the drinks and doughnut. "Also, stop using the kitchen as your headquarters. People are trying to eat."

"Ugh, fine."

They moved over to the basement and 6+ described things that he could gather about their situation. Snakes, pharaohs, amnesia, and even hacking for a memory wipe. But what ever he did, it would just be gone, for no reason.

"That's why we need THAT." 6+ pointed to the box Mecintosh held. "It'll help us remember a good chunk of the timelines."

-

"Mouton noir."

MePad tried something new. He tried to talk MePhone out of jumping. He could succeed, he could fail, but he could try again. 

"Look at yourself. Do you think that this act is what you want?"

He was silent.

"Please don't jump. Too many people care too much about you."

"Name one. Or two. Or even three."

"5, Mecintosh, me." He said the first three that came to mind.

MePhone was silent. Silent for a while actually. "Think about them then. Think about what they've said to you and me. About their acts and deeds and sins. Do you think they'd actually care about one simple person?"

He thought back then. All the words they and even he had said. Small acts they've done and came to a conclusion. "We may be terrible, but we're all terrible and we care about you and most likely vice-versa.

MePhone paused and smiled a sinister smile.

"What makes you think I care?"


	6. Chapter 6

The whole thing was an accident, if you asked MePad.

If you asked MePhone, you'd get a 'It was more of an experiment' and a small smile.

Resetting sighed. It was the 64th reset and their host and they were by a tall set of stairs, at least a story and a half. So as set up goes, one of them had to at least fall, right?

Yes and no.

MePad did, in fact, fall, but so did MePhone's umbrella.

Two things to note about the umbrella is that A) it is extremely sharp(enough to be a weapon) and B) it is an ability supressor. You guess which one it decided to doom MePad. If you guessed A, ding ding ding, you are correct!

It was a slight push from MePhone, a shove if you will, and the dropping of both his phone and umbrella followed by a "S--T!" was enough to, well, let's just say it did not end well for MePad. He still breathed, just not as well as he should.

MePhone stood midway through the stairs and just stared at the sight before him. Just staring. After a solid 5 minutes of letting the sight sink in, he made his way down and examined the body. MePhone made an effort not disrupt it when he grabbed his umbrella.

He shuddered at the thought of it being open when he had dropped it. MePhone held it at the handle, twisting it around and hoping that the liquid didn't set in. It'd be fine the next time though. That didn't come to mind and he just wondered why he didn't think of it before.

He noticed his shoes getting slightly damp and looked down to see a pool of questionable liquid at his feet. He paid no mind to that and looked at the body.

Then Resetting snapped their fingers.

-

MePad woke up again, adrenaline rushing through and his heart racing. 

"What," he said between breathes, "What was that?"

Resetting looked at him with pity. Then they sighed and said, "I can't let my host die on me like that and you can't really complete your goal if you're dead. Let's hope this time's the charm." Then they turned around and phased through the door.

MePad followed suit and met up with Toilet, who gave him a cookie and told him MePhone wanted to meet with him on the roof. MePad considered the stairs but remembered the last incident with the stairs and opted for the elevator.

He had gotten to the top to find MePhone dangling his legs over the hotel roof. He cautiously made his way over there, crossing his legs when he sat down, and sweated nervously.

"So," MePad said, breaking the silence. "Why did you want to meet me here, sir?"

MePhone was quiet for a few seconds before answering. "Hmm, I can't quite remember. Maybe we could just sit here for a while," he said, but his voice felt wrong and unnerving and gave an uncomfortable feeling.

"With all do respect sir, why would you want me here of all places? It's the middle of the day and this area would be more appropriate for a sunset or rise."

MePhone shifted. "Oh! I just remembered why I asked you to be here!"

"Why?"

"To watch this." Then MePhone threw his phone over the edge and jumped in after it.


	7. 6.5

Sometimes you need a break.

I'd like to think MePad needs one too.

Mister Phone even.

Though, they worry me sometimes. They just act so off. Even when Mister Phone tells me to get more wires, it just sounds wrong.

The way his voice is calm and almost cut through the air like scissors to paper. It feels wrong. And the way he acts is just like his voice. All so wrong and ugly with his smile, his stance, his everything. But I still trust him.

MePad on the other hand is a bit weird and off in a way that isn't scary but more concerning. Sometimes he'll just zone out and talk to himself. Other times, he's rushing towards Mister Phone for some reason. I can only trust him so much.

As for everyone else, I can't speak for them. I only can draw from what I see. And from what I'm seeing, it doesn't feel right.


	8. 7

"What is it? What is it? What is it? What is it!?"

6+ paced in the basement, the chalkboard still messy. He had finally had it and slammed his hands against the board.

"What are you planning, 4?"

-

"I don't get."

Resetting looked at MePad. "Get what?"

"Y'know, him." MePad fell back on the bed and hugged a nearby pillow. "It just seems that as these timelines progress, MePhone is getting more and more cruel."

Resetting floated over to him. "Wasn't he always been that way? Growing more and more cruel?"

MePad sat up. "Well, yes, but now it's to me."

"Hm?"

"Before you came along, MePhone was getting more and more cruel to Toilet. Before that, he just asked him to get wires to spare his feelings. But now, all the timelines after the show got cancelled, all the ones after it ends, it seems like MePhone treats Toilet more like a son now while I'm getting fracked over by seeing his death."

"Maybe to serve up to your sins," Resetting said under his breath.

"What?"

They shook their head. "Nevermind."

MePad screamed into the pillow. "What am I supposed to do? I can't control him 24/7 for 10 years and I'm getting the feeling I shouldn't mess with Toilet, so now what?"

Resetting sharply inhaled.

"What?"

"Well, y'know how snakes can have side effects when you use the ability?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my side effect is that, well..."

"Get to the point."

Resetting inhaled again. "Myabilitymakesthepersonyou'retryingtosaveslowlyknowwhatisyourgoalandwhyyouaredoingitandI'mreallysorryfornottellingyouearlierbutIdidn'tknowagoodtimetotellyouand," they inhaled, "I'm really, really sorry!"

It took a solid 5 seconds to actually decipher what Resetting just said and MePad just stared for a solid minute. He thought back to the words Rivalry had said to him. "He'll know what you'll be doing eventually." And back at a line in Pix's words. "Help the son who had no fun." The son part made sense now when he connected it to Toilet and the thing Rivalry said must be about Resetting's side effect.

MePad gulped and sighed. "Let's hope this one is the one."

-

Luckily, this timeline decided that MePhone wouldn't die during the run of the show.

MePad walked ahead of him as they were getting food.

"You sure you do not want to walk beside me?"

MePhone was silent before answering. "Yes, I'm fine here."

"Hm, okay." And MePad turned his back on him.

Just before you though this was gonna be the one, you're wrong! You know that thing that happened to Pearl in Steven Universe when she gets stabbed by Holo-Pearl and everyone is super horrified and stuff? Yes? Well think of that with MePad, the sword's replaced with an umbrella, it's through his lower left abdomen, and MePhone totally meant it!

MePhone pulled his umbrella back out and opened it to shade himself all the while Resetting is totally shocked at the image of his host being, oh, I don't know, IMPALED LIKE BARBEQUE MEAT!

They did look at the perpetrator though and, boy howdy, was he happy. You could flipping see it because MePhone's ability allows him to change forms, so seeing that his happy form is out and about is not a good sign.

Not only that, oh no. Not only that but then, he looked Resetting dead in the eyes, grinned slapped on his face, and said, "Do it. You know by now you can't let someone die like that, especially someone like your host, now do you?"

Resetting gasped and shakily snapped their fingers.


	9. 8

They messed up again.

"Hello!" "Hi..."

Back with Rivalry and Pix.

MePad stared at the two, baffled that he's back at the tea party again. Resetting let out a big sigh, obviously not addressing the elephant in the room.

Rivalry drew out, "Soooo, that was unexpected."

Pix scoffed. "No kidding. He impaled him for God's sake. Never though he'd commit fratri- Hm!"

Rivalry immediately covered Pix's mouth, annoyed at his choice of words. "You know very well that's a trend over in the Worst and ours so, don't think I don't know about this stuff too y'know!

Resetting hovered over to MePad. "Sorry 'bout this, love. But maybe I think you should give up."

MePad stood up. "Give up? Give up!? No no no! We've already come this far, we can't stop now!"

"Yes I know, but, 4, he... He knows."

He got up in their face. "Knows? So? He's still my brother and you're made to help me help him to not die!"

Resetting backed off. "Yes, but I believe the side effect I have is doing things to him. Bad things. And well..."

"Well what!? It is still my goal to save him and you're supposed to help me!"

"Yes of course! Though I must warn you, none of my previous hosts have been able to save their desired person."

Rivalry took his hands of Pix and Pix grabbed some popcorn.

Rivalry tilted his head. "Looks like this one's leaning to worse that Worst."

Pix nodded. "Looks like the snake is doubting the mirror."

"I guess... But that's what make it fun to watch!"

"You're sadistic."

MePad started yelling. "And just how many hosts have you had!?"

"Only two..."

"So what makes you think the third time isn't the charm!?"

Resetting was panicking inside. "Well, I don't. I can't-"

"It doesn't matter that it may end badly! We can try to fi-"

BANG

Rivalry set the gun back down on the table and Pix looked at Resetting in the eye. 

"Sorry, he had to. Looks like your host is going a bit, how you say, cuckoo. We needed a way to calm him."

"It's okay. I've had my fair share of hosts dying on me."

"Let's not fight for a while," Rivalry said, sitting back down. "You could use a break. Tea?"

Resetting sighed again. "No thanks."

And they snapped their fingers once more.

-

They didn't know how he did it but MePad managed to not talk to them for until the 101th reset. And the timeline for this one had lasted a decade, the time between the starting point and when MePhone died again.

MePad was rushing past because of that.

He also bumped into Toilet, who had something to say to him.

"Oh! There you are! I need to tell you-"

"Can't talk. Need to go!"

"But it'll only be a sec-"

"I'm in a rush. I gotta stop something."

"What do you need to-"

"Toilet, I gotta stop someone right now and I can't care about this right now! It can wait later!" Then MePad dashed off.

"But I just wanted to tell you..." MePad couldn't hear the rest of his words, but it could wait. He needed to find MePhone.


	10. Outer Uminaoshi

"I love... you..."

The words died off in his mouth and he felt stupid for bringing it up. Of course he wouldn't care right now. He was in a rush. He could tell him later, but something told him there wouldn't be a later.

Toilet stood there for a while before running off home to his bathroom cabinet.

-

5s sharply inhaled and 5c sharply exhaled.

"Did he?" 5 started.

"Just kill us? Before he killed MePad? Yes. Yes he did," 6 replied, who for some reason had MePhone's umbrella.

The group delved into more chit chat about the last timeline they remembered while 6+ still stared at the board with frustration. He couldn't figure out why 4 was doing any of this. Even when he asked while everyone was dropping like flies, 4 simply replied, "You care not of those you affect," before taking a stab at him.

Those you affect. Not caring. "Oh my god, it's MePad's fault."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Mecintosh piped.

The words must've slipped out of his mouth. "Hm? Oh, well, if you think about it, we wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for MePad and that snake of his. So if you think about it, we should be looking for MePad's motivation to find 4's motivation!"

Just then, the door opened and MePhone stuck his head in. "Hey, so I'm going out and I can't find my umbrella. Do you mind if you'd give it back?

6 fumbled with the umbrella and sheepishly hid it behind his back. "What umbrella?"

MePhone chuckled and made his way down, resting his hand on a wooden support beam at the bottom. "Very funny. Now give it back."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

MePhone gritted his teeth into a smile and crushed the support beam in his hand. "Hilarious. Now give it back."

Not wanting to die again, 6 hastily gave MePhone his umbrella back and MePhone left.

After a solid 5 seconds, Mecintosh pointed out, "Hey, maybe you should follow him. Who knows what he could do." Everyone agreed and followed behind their brother to make sure no murder happens.

-

Meanwhile, MePhone had recently grabbed an occult book that could bring others out of the Haze, much like the Purgatory Mansion only that they could leave where they were summoned. Something told him it would be helpful.

He made his way over to Toilet's and was welcomed in nicely by his family. He wandered the house despite knowing where exactly where he was going to go and opened the door to Toilet's room.

He felt Rayn take form but he stopped himself and opted to smile. The red drawings he saw all over the place were ignored as it was just other timelines telling him to stay away from the room and stay away from him.

But he couldn't just leave his son to wallow in agony when it was the d--n mirror's fault for making him feel that way. MePhone had not blamed the snake for their action as they were an accomplice to the mirror.

After all, the mirror would get his karma in due time.

MePhone approached the bed slowly as he did not know of what has become of his son. He hasn't interacted with him for a while and now seemed like a good time.

MePhone grabbed the cold shoulder and pulled the body close to him. It was cold and felt wrong. Needles fell to the floor as the smile he bared turned downward and Snakey took form.

He pulled the book out and read it and it delivered. A small ghost, weeping at the foot of the bed, stopped to look at him. MePhone smiled again and returned back to his normal form.

"Sorry you had to go through that, Toilet. But I think I know how we can make him serve his sins."

-

MePad rushed to the cliff (not the Crappy Cliff, this one has rails) hoping to find MePhone to no avail. And a voice of familiarity boomed.

"I guess we came back here again, huh?"

MePad whipped his head around and saw MePhone behind him, his umbrella closed and resting on his right shoulder.

"But, I hope that's the last time we do this again," he said, walking past MePad and leaning against the railing. "And the last time you pull off something like this. It's amazing what snakes can do."

MePad staggered back as he tried to process what was going on. He tried to convince himself that MePhone wasn't a bad person. Despite the evidence, he threw them out and fabricated new ones. Ones that were false and things he wouldn't do.

As for Resetting, they saw this coming for a bit, but not like this. Not to their host. Not even Medallion and Marshmallow went this far in the resets. It was already past 100 resets, so that must mean MePhone knows everything. It is the worst possible timeline they have ever had!

MePhone opened his umbrella. "I'm in a bad mood today, though you probably couldn't tell because of my smile. But to be honest," a ghost popped out of the umbrella and rushed to glare at MePad's face very closely. Toilet. "I, I think Toilet's peeved at you."

"But why?" MePad whimpered.

MePhone twisted around and his back faced him and MePhone laughed. "Can't a guy die in peace? Sometimes people do the craziest stuff and yet, they do not acknowledge the consequences for those actions."

"MePad!" 5 voices yelled.

"MePad!" 6+'s voice dominating the rest, "Don't listen to what he says! He wants you to think you mean nothing to him!"

"What?"

MePhone laughed again, "That's funny 6+! I haven't even gotten to that part!"

5 punched 6+'s arm.

"Though now that you mention it, you do mean nothing to me! Now at least. Before, I though you we nice and good and faithful, but you didn't let me die. You just had to try and save me. Yet, this wouldn't have happened if our siblings didn't make me feel like I was born to be useless. Even if I struggled, it seemed as if I was subject to misery."

MePad started crying. Toilet spoke. "It's far better if you just dry your tears."

5s and 5c yelled, "Don listen to any of them. 4 is telling lies!"

MePad kept eye contact with the now deceased Toilet.

"Okay, but why the ghost?"

MePhone blinked. " Oh! My bad! Since you lacked to notice how you affect others, I thought I'd show you one of them. Besides, 5 through 6+ have some knowledge of how they affected others. Not much to say really. You all turned out to be nothing but one-offs."

6 scoffed, "Rude!"

5 responded by punching him in the arm and shouted at MePhone, "Look, I know we were terrible people, but you don't have to do this! We can just start over and try to be better family!"

"Thank you but no thank you. You'd just go back to your old ways and I don't think I'd like that." MePhone pointed at MePad and motioned Toilet to move. "You. This happened because you keep resisting and resisting over and over again. You want to try again with that fate changing snake but no! You asked for too much, so serve up to your own sins! Because guess what!?"

"I asked for too much and I must serve my own sins?" MePad whispered.

"Correct!"

At this point, 5 through 6+ had enough at this and charged at MePhone. He yelled at them too. "You stay out of this! You may be a small cause but you're not serving sins! You've already done that. It's HIM who needs too! Now shut it before the umbrella gets to you!"

MePhone turned his focus to MePad and his voice lowered. "Now MePad, tell me the last time you smiled."

MePad paused. What a random question. As for the answer, he can't remember the last time he did. All the memories he can think of crashed down as none of them had him smiling.

"Can't remember? Hm, expected that."

MePhone went on and on about memories and smiling and feelings while MePad started to progressively cry more and more.

"I can see what you both are doing," MePhone was referring to Resetting and MePad. "You're trying to change fate AND break away from the inevitable end! Ha! I don't think so! I was born to be useless! Maybe you should listen to them. You can't continue this journey forever."

"Oh, but you're WRONG! DEAD WRONG!" MePad yelled but he didn't know why. "We can try again to find the most desirable timeline and start from there! It'll be GREAT!"

He stumbled towards MePhone. "If we do so we can be forever HAPPY! BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT!?"

MePhone furrowed his brows. "What?"

"YOU HAVE NEVER EVER DONE ANY SUCH WRONG!"

Ah, the false memories won.

The other phones started backing away, scared of what to do, and Toilet reentered the Haze as he felt he had done enough.

MePhone smiled, closed his umbrella, threw it to the ground and said, "You believe in too plenty of miracles that just break into too many pieces," before jumping off over the railing.

MePad shook vigorously and Resetting did not know what to make of this. Their host has gone down the drain. There is no saving him. Before they could do anything though, MePad had grabbed the discarded umbrella and jammed it into his lower abdomen.

Still shaking, he opened it and Resetting just stood there and watched.


	11. better this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rewrite of this whole thing.
> 
> Just a word of warning, there is a lot of dying, starving, suicide, and murder,

His movements were erratic. He felt sick and the wanting need to throw up. Trudging to the nearest railing, his body felt heavy and he couldn't take it anymore.

His body.

Was it even his now? It wasn't his to begin with why should he keep it? He doesn't deserve it after all the damage he's done to it.

Pulling his(?) body up against the railing, he threw his umbrella back and lifted a leg over the railing.

"Sir!" MePad grabbed the discarded umbrella and ran towards MePhone. 4 to be exact. "Sir, what are you doing?"

4 stared at his former assistant, frozen just over the railing. He gulped, and spoke with disgust in his voice, "What do you want?"

"Sir, I-" MePad took a few steps closer.

"Alright, first off, you gotta stop... calling me Sir. It's stupid. It's too formal. I hate it." 4 stopped MePad right then and there, then continued. "Secondly, burn that umbrella. I'm... not gonna need it."

MePad tilted his head. Walking closer, he said, "Sir- 4, I am simply curious of what you are doing. You seem to be doing something very dangerous and I do not want you to..."

Honestly, at this point, 4 wasn't listening. He was too tired to. Staring down at the abyss below the cliff and looking back MePad, he jumped.

Eyes widening at what his former boss had just done, MePad sped over to the railing but missed 4's hand by a great amount and watched in horror as his boss- no, brother break into pieces and blood.

Hands cupping over his mouth and staggering back, a flash of light came behind him, startling MePad and revealing a man(?) almost engulfed in black. If it were not for its pale white skin, yellow snake eyes, and bright magenta accents, this thing would be a giant black blob.

MePad, still shocked from the suicide and the fact that a man(?) just appeared before him, turned his head and was frozen in place. The thing's feet hit the ground with a pomf and it made its way to MePad. It looked at him like a doctor at a patient.

After a few look arounds, the thing finally settled in front of MePad in a power stance. When it eventually spoke, it had a light British accent. "Greetings. I am the Snake of Resetting Eyes. How may I be of service to you?"

MePad was very confused. After a solid minute(the thing didn't even blink), MePad had asked, "What is happening?"

The snake sighed and spoke again. "Of course, you are new at this and you wouldn't know anything about us. Let me start over. I am a snake you gained some time ago. I am here to aid you in your goal."

"Meaning?"

The snake, getting very impatient at MePad, snapped its fingers and the world soon got very fast.

-

"Ah!"

Gasping for air and sitting up in a bed, MePad recognized this place as he looked. This was where he woke up when he first died. Looking at the foot of the bed, he found the snake thing glaring at him.

Backing up and hitting the wall, MePad now had a snake up on the bed glaring at him. Before he could say anything though, the door slammed open to reveal MePhone holding MePad's tablet. MePhone4.

"Hey, so Toilet accidentally killed you and destroyed your tablet so we're holding off the episode until it's fixed." 4's eyes glazed over MePad before turning around and saying, "Food's on the 1st floor if you want any." And then he left.

MePad, still as a doll, just looked at the wall  and whispered, "What the fuck."

"Eh, don't ask too many questions." The Snake was now laying down, in between MePad's legs, an indifferent expression worn.

"Why do you chose to lay down there!?" Backing up more(not really), MePad sighed and surveyed the situation. He's back in time to a place just after he died after a snake got huffy with him and snapped its fingers.

Yep, he has overcharge.

Getting up, the snake grabbed his shirt and pulled him back onto the bed, with great force too. "Oi, you were asking me questions earlier. Don't you want some answers?"

MePad eventually agreed. If he was on overcharge, he might as well play along. Sitting on the bed, MePad asked, "What exactly is happening?"

The snake took a minute to answer before replying, "You are currently in the year 2017, just after your most recent death. I am the Snake of Resetting Eyes, here to help you save your friend. I can reset the world to your most recent death to do this."

MePad sighed. "Only once?"

"No. As many times as we need."

"Okay." MePad got up and out of the room. "It's official; I overcharged."

Resetting was not having that and quickly followed its host. "Hey! You can't just walk away from something that's explaining something!"

"Why not? I'm on overcharge anyway. I'll just wait until my battery hits 99% and go on with my li... fe."

The two had gotten to first floor and there was a new face there and a lot of familiar ones. The unknown person turned to them, holding an unmoving corpse. If it hadn't been for all the blue, the body would be unrecognizable.

The person holding the corpse was another MePhone; dark red this time with an ahoge resembling a 7 and weird glasses. They clearly had done what had happened here and wasn't responding to MePad.

MePad on his side was distraught and very scared. He didn't move, like those scared goats youh see sometimes. He didn't even blink. He just stood there.

A white void came along and Resetting spoke up. "Didn't expect to do this so early. Ah well. Let's try this again."

MePad simply whispered, "What," before the world got very fast again.

-

The amount of weirdness that happens around Hotel OJ is not out of the ordinary. There are already a bunch of freakshows in this place. What MePhone4 was not expecting was the living room to turn into a massacre for a split second.

As soon as he opened the door, a flash of blood invaded his vision and so, so many bodies. Even little whispers spoke into his ears that he couldn't understand.

Very disturbed, MePhone closed the door and went to wake up MePad. Right before he opened the door, however, he heard a one-sided conversation. Frowning, he slammed the door open and quickly told MePad about the food downstairs and that his tablet had broke.

Then he left as quick as he came in.

-

The two stared at the door and at what just happened.

Resetting brushed it off and continued. "As I was saying, we snakes do this because it is our job. The Pharaoh would lose his mind if we didn't help you fellow objects. Most of the time, we do our job well and we keep doing it until you die."

"And if I die?"

"Well, we'd just do it again."

MePad did a double take. "Wait, but I thought you said-"

Resetting interrupted him. "That's for most snakes. There three types of snakes: ones that change how snakes act, ones that changes the host, and ones that change how the world works. I'm the last one and I obviously reset everything to my host's most recent death."

"So, you're just going to help me until I save who?"

"Isn't it obvious? What his face that came in and just told us a bunch stuff. Honestly, you must the smarter considering your track record."

MePad tilted his head. "Wait, track re-"

"Not important right now. Now, we have to get to work."

MePad gave up at continuing the conversation and opted to grab a muffin in the kitchen. Walking outside, he found his tablet attempting to be fixed by Toilet. Not very well, but he tried. As for MePhone, he was also helping, very poorly.

Taking a bite out of the muffin, MePad sighed.

_"This may take a while."_

-

The alarm clock rang and 6+ was immediately in his clothes; a brown detective coat, gray tank top and shoes, white pants, and his signature set of purple glasses. 6+ was a bit of theorist after and he needed to look the part to do better.

Sneaking out of his room, he made his way to the hall closet next door, which had been turned into a makeshift room for his brother 4. Quietly opening the door, 6+ was immediately met with 4's voice.

"6+, get out of my room before I get my umbrella."

Looking up with a 'Oh jeez, I've been caught. Please don't kill me' face, 6+ whined. "But why?"

Scoffing, 4 jumped down from the top bunk and glared at 6+. Weirdly enough, despite being a smaller model, 4 was taller than 6+. "You do this every morning. I don't need someone going through my stuff while I'm asleep."

"Ugh, fine." 6+ frowned, then grinned. Turning around he gazed at a door at the other end of the hall. "I'll just go through Mecintosh's stuff."

"Cool. Just don't go through my stuff," 4 replied before slamming the door. It had woken up the other MePhones but 6+ didn't care and waltzed over to Mecintosh's room.

He was met with a barrage of lasers when he opened the door and gave up going to other rooms. "Ah, looks like I'll just go back to basics!" 6+ said, before going down to the basement to some theorizing.

-

"Oi." Resetting prodded its host's cheek. "Oi!"

MePad swatted the hand away. "What?"

"You gotta get up. Looks like your friend is going to do some shady stuff." Resetting looked back at MePad before poking his cheek again. "Oi, get up before friend dies!"

The die part got MePad up and dressed quickly. Running up the stairs, he slammed into 4. MePad apologized profusely but 4 had brushed it off and went on his merry way, taking his umbrella with him.

MePad remembers when 4 got that umbrella. 4 had gotten it to suppress his switching ability; a less than stellar ability if you were a guy. And even more unfortunate if you were on the emotional side. The snakes made it worse as well too by cranking up the emotional sensitivity of him.

MePad grimaced and followed 4 in suit was the two went outside and got to many speeding cars. 4 turned to MePad, said "Catch,", threw his umbrella, and jumped into traffic.

MePad did catch the umbrella and you can guess what happened to 4. The white void came again and Resetting snapped its fingers again.

-

Around the 34th reset did something seem off.

1) MePad was sitting in a chair at what seemed to be a tea party. 2) There were MePhone4 and Toilet lookalikes in front of him. And 3) The house he was in was definitely not his house.

The MePhone4 lookalike smiled and waved at him, practically jumping in his seat. He had messy hair, a black vest with coattails and pants along with a bowtie, black dress shoes, and a blue dress shirt. He also smelled like blood.

The Toilet lookalike stared at him and was much different. There was small floating gold crown, a pixalated cape, and his hair was a bit messy too. He had a white collared shirt and a red bowtie. Weird too were these cracks along his forearms and face.

The MePhone4 lookalike stuck out his hand. "Rivalry, pleased to 'cha."

MePad warily shook the hand and Rivalry continued. "This is Pix." He threw his arms up. "Welcome to our timeline!"

"Ah crap, I messed up." Resetting sat on the floor.

MePad stared at there people before him. "Wha-"

Pix cut him off. "Shut your face hole. He's explaining."

MePad backed up a bit in his chair and Rivalry continued. "Now that we've gotten to know each other, I'm gonna explain timelines!"

A timeline is the one we are in right now! The Sibling Rivalry timeline, hence my name. This timeline is a diversion from your timeline, where 4 instead of just dealing with his family, decides to do some good old fashioned torture! And that 4 is me! Pix over here is just a consequence of that."

Now as I was saying, your snake over there is not the best at its job."

"Hey!"

But it is doing its job, so there's that. Anyways, the reason you're here is that your snake messed up a bit. But don't worry, that'll only happen occasionally. But..." Rivalry put a finger over his mouth and grinned, "he'll know what you're doing eventually."

And just like that, MePad was beheaded.

-

MePad woke up in the bed again, slightly shocked then calmed down. He looked at Resetting. "Is any of that true?" he asked.

Resetting gulped. "Yeah, pretty much. I'm not that very good at my job. And the timelines thing is true too."

MePad looked around. "So what about the one we're in right now?"

Resetting paused, "Let's just say... it's a compromise."

MePad sighed and then got up. "Welp, today's another try. Let's just hope it's the last."

Meanwhile, MePhone felt something very wrong.

So far, it's been little whispers evolving to deafiening shouts telling him not to do things. Don't go down the stairs. Don't go to the living room. Don't look out the window.

Now the shouts had turned to a low, static buzz once he had reached the roof, a very dangerous place. The buzz then went back to whispers, quieter than before, that told him to just jump.

MePhone had blinked at that.

 

 

Jump? Why?

 

 

 

_just do it_  
_please do it_  
_do it do it do it do it do it do it do it-_

 

 

 

MePhone felt sick. Really sick. He hunched over the edge and looked down. Not too far of a fall(for a human) but the sick feeling made him even more nauseous.

  
MePad bursted in, surprising MePhone, and asked what he was doing. They yelled for a while, bringing attention of the other objects and bring them into the situation.

MePhone felt tired and began to climb over the ledge. MePad, already very emotional at this point, ran after him. But MePhone had moved away and MePad fell very far down.

Unbeknownst to the other objects(due to the fact they couldn't see it), Resetting looked down at its host falling, falling, and falling; on the ledge, a snap, that sounded more like a heel click, could be heard amongst the snakes.

-

Around the 50th reset, MePhone wasn't eating.

He wanted to try something, with the amount of info he had on MePad and his situation. So he just stopped eating. Of course, he charged himself; he wasn't stupid.

Objects can't die from starvation. They never could. It wasn't vital, but everyone did it to not become what looked like a pile of bones. Even artificial objects like himself did it. Without food though, they are weaker.

So when his family _*traitors*_ started to notice _*it took 5 fucking years, what the fuck*_ , MePhone4 was very distraught. 4 felt very patronized when they asked why, when they noticed at all.

He said he wanted to see how much they care. They said they cared _*_ _fucking_ _liars*_. To him, they were horrible, monsterous, good for nothing, one off people that no one but they themselves cared about them.

Suddenly, he couldn't take it. If an object is sustaining themselves on only battery life, running out of battery is almost equivalent to death. So he ran out of battery.

MePad stood before the scene and talked to Resetting again.

"I failed... again." His eyes when blank.

"Yes, that is very prominent."

"Again. Let's try that again please. Please, please, please, please." He begged and pleaded.

"Of course. Whatever you say host." And then the heel click like snap sounded again.

"Hm..." 6+ looked through the door crack, in the meanwhile. He had never seen someone destroy themself like this and succumb to it. Though, he wasn't prepared for what heard next.

"-ailed... again..." 6+'s eyes widened. Who was MePad talking too? He spoke again, asking to try again. Try again? Try what again?

This could use some investigating.

-

When MePad woke up, his eyes remained blank. It was almost like he was back to before. Back to before Resetting. Back to before the timelines. Back to before all of this.

"Host?" Resetting looked over at MePad. "Something wrong?"

MePad sighed and looked at his hand. He curled it into a fist and put on a face of determination. "Alright! We're 51 resets in! Halfway to 100! If I'm going to save 4, I need to step up my game! I am not going to give up! This reset number will be as low as possible right now to ensure that this trauma will end!"

Resetting gazed down at this mess it called its host. An absolute mess. Its last two host were less sensible in how they thought, but in the end, they gave up and allowed this madness its side effect led to to die.

This new host doesn't stand a chance if his goal acts like this. No host of Resetting's so far have succeeded in doing so, why should this one be any different. _And that's why you're the black sheep-_ _Dr,_ _snake_ _of_ _this family. You are horrible at your job._

Abandoning its remaining shards of hope, Resetting spoke to MePad. "Yeah. Let's hope this is the last time."

And the pair went off to find MePhone4.

-

The show always ends about 3 years after MePad wakes up. It always has. This timeline was no exception.

It feels like it's MePad's fault. Like he did something that changed everything. Probably was but also due to an atmospheric change with MePhone4 contributing.

That's what MePad's been rambling about to 4 on their way to the bakery. 4 followed a good distance behind and Resetting(and the rest of the Meeple crew) eyed him suspiciously.

"And you! You seem almost like a dad to Toilet. You had given just soft headpats and always treated him nicely. But when you get to me, you change and y-"

MePad stopped dead in his tracks, quite literally too. 4 had impaled MePad with 4's umbrella, not opening it though. With the blankest look in his eyes, 4 had deadpanned, "You talk too much."

A semi-loud group of gasps roused from behind, but looking over, he found no one. Ripping out his umbrella, 4 gazed at Resetting and began to softly laugh. That turned to almost doubling over.

After he calmed down, he had dared Resetting. "Do it. Reset the world again. Keep doing it. We all know either one of us is going to die."

Far behind 4, the Meeple crew quietly panicked. From amongst the chaos, Mecintosh had typed on his keyboard, signaling his Snake of Materializing Eyes to make something.

"I'm not going to care about this and I don't want to care, but you guys seem pretty worried about... 4." His name made Mecintosh feel disgusted just by saying it.

The rest stopped panicking and turned attention to Mecintosh, who was holding 5 black tech chips in his hand. "These help people remember things people normally don't. I wouldn't do something like this, but seeing what just happened, I might as well try to help."

5 grabbed the chips and put one in his head, then he gave the rest to 5S, 5C, 6, and 6+. They all felt a small zing when the chips activated and a wave of disorientation.

Disorientation is bad for people who can't control their snakes. 6, who held the Eel of Electrocution Eyes, was skeptical of the chips. "You sure you aren't prankinG US!?"

His voice raised as his hand shot out a shock of electricity due to the disorientation.

A crackle of light shot from behind 4 and brought attention to it. Looking behind him and then back to Resetting, 4 smiled and as he spoke, silky and and low, it felt like he had known about the crew behind him. "They're already onto me, aren't they?"

Resetting had been silent and just snapped its fingers again.

-

Around the 57th reset, MePad woke up in what looked like a zombie apocalypse. Or nuclear fallout? It didn't really matter right now since he was being chased by zombies.

As he was running, MePad was pulled into a small room. The person who pulled him in was another Toilet lookalike.

The person was rather short but taller than his Toilet. His hair was shorter and he had hair fractures all over his arms and face. He had a bandana around his neck, pixalated like Pix's. He wore an American police uniform bleached in white but was awfully stained with dirt and blood and a small gold crown replaced the badge.

"Apocolypse." The person said(British accent intensifies), holding out his hand. "People call me Apocolypse."

Again, MePad shook the hand warily and asked, "What is this place?"

"We are in a nuclear fallout/zombie apocolypse, hence my name."

"Okay..." MePad backed up, and whispered to Resetting, "I think you messed up."

"Yeah, I can see that," Resetting snapped back.

MePad looked back at Apocolypse. "So, why did you save me?"

Apocalypse glared at MePad. "Rivalry told me to or he would chip me alive."

MePad was taken aback at this information. "You know-"

"Rivalry?" Apocalypse had cut him off. "Yeah, everyone knows him. Anyways, he told me to talk you out of this timeline thing. Honestly, I could care less about this."

"At least there's that. I'm glad you're not telling me to give up. I can do this!" MePad exclaimed, surprising Apocolypse.

"What? No, no. I'm not telling you to keep going. You can if you want but it's very, very dangerous with the person you're working with. I just don't care if you do."

MePad was slightly agitated. "Well, I have to! He is my boss _and_ my brother. I can't let him die!"

"MePad, he starved himself, he stabbed you, you are going off into the deep end!"

MePad yelled, "I **have** too!"

Apocalypse eventually had had enough and grabbed MePad by the collar and threw him to the zombies.

-

"6, I blame you!" 5S and 5C accused, looking over at the chalkboard being written on furiously by 6+. It was so much so that the chalk was turning to dust and breaking into pieces. "Eh? 6+ take a break!"

6+ was about 2 years younger than 5S and 5C so of course they would be worried. But 6+ was built better(ish) than them. "No! We are so close to figuring what's up with 4 and MePad! We can't give up! Just because 4 is being fickle with MePad doesn't mean we have to-"

6+ stopped mid-sentence and grabbed another box of chalk and flipped the board to the other side. "That's it!"

"What's it?" 5 asked pulling out another box of chalk and closing his briefcase.

"5S and 5C had said before that 4 was never all that mean to MePad! But he was so nice to the- to the-"

"Other assistant," 6 finished 6+'s sentence, with 7 unraveling 6's hand casts.

"Yes! The other assistant, the chipper one! Anyways, MePad is very loyal to 4 but after the show ended, 4 became even worse to MePad! But MePad remains loyal! So why?"

"Maybe he has a few screws loose," 7 added, discarding the bandages.

"Maybe, but how about another theory? Tell me, when was the last time that MePad had rings around his eyes?"

The group mumbled and agreed that 5C and 5S said that MePad didn't have any and that 6 said that MePad did have them when they all first met.

"Exactly." 6+ scribbled a snake an a crude drawing of MePad on the chalkboard. "If it were true that MePad never had a snake, he wouldn't have those rings. But he does, and than means that there is snake helping him. And if we find what snake is helping him and consult a snake expert, we can figure out what exactly MePad is up to!"

A small discussion popped up again, all members agreeing that they really need to figure out what MePad and 4 are planning.

-

Mecintosh rummaged through the scraps box.

The damned show his younger brother(the smarter one) had brought the contestants along with his other younger brother(the glutton) and the weird other assistant. The smart one, aka MePad, had said that 4 needed a few parts for the next episode.

Mecintosh and Cobs had agreed. Cobs had cooled down after that... incident and was fine as long as no one stole anything. Cobs went to his office for paperwork and Mecintosh was left to find the parts.

Something was off about MePad. He was just odd. He was emotional; that wasn't in his coding. And was jittery; that was also not in his coding. But, Mecintosh brushed it off and continued to look for the parts.

"Who's this?" A girl with no arms looked at someone tall in a white sleeping gown. He had white messy hair and a red ahoge that was shaped like a 7.

"That's 7," Mecintosh replied. The girl backed away. "Don't worry. He's not in a destroying mood, right 7?"

7 nodded and pat the girl's head.

Then the alarm went off in the boiler room. "Ah crap, someone messed with the boiler room. Hey, 7, could you go check what's wrong?"

7 nodded and headed off to the boiler room. When he came back, however, he said that someone messed with the water pipers and they had left an axe.

Then 4 went suspiciously missing. Then there was the sound of glass breaking.

Fan went behind Test Tube. "What was that?" he asked.

Mecintosh wrote it off as someone breaking a vase. "It's probably a broken vase ore something like that. Anyways, I almost got the par-"

Mecintosh stopped mid-sentence and looked out the giant window to his right. Almost as quickly as heard the glass break, he found Cobs falling with the Snake of Clearing Eyes looking at Mecintosh just outside the window.

Mecintosh's eyes widened and he made a small dash to the window before the man falling was out of sight. This place is too high up for anyone to survive. Cobs is dead.

Stricken by what just happened, MePad soon realized what his boss had just done. Running out of the room, the smoke detectors went off but not the sprinklers. Must be because of the boiler room.

The others followed suit. They tried to figure out what was going on and they had ended up at the door of Cobs's office, slightly open with a trail of heliodor colored fluid leading inside.

MePad gently kicked the door open, revealing MePhone4 in front of Cob's desk, on the floor, arms over the counter. The window was shatter and what seemed to be a clipboard was laying beside it. The heliodor liquid was everywhere.

"4, I-"

MePad interrupted by the start of a fire right here, cutting the contestants off from the Mecintosh, 7, MePad, and 4, leaving them in the office. The heliodor liquid was lighter fluid.

4 quietly laughed, then cackled, then became quiet. "Ah, the fire's nice, isn't it?"

"You..." Mecintosh stepped forward and was clearly angered. "You destroyed the pipes, and broke the window, and..."

4 finished Mecintosh's revelation. "Threw Cobs out the window? Yeah. He was really getting on my nerves, so I threw him out."

"You killed him!"

"Killed is such a strong word. I prefer got rid of," 4 replied.

Mecintosh growled and charged at 4 if it weren't for 7 and MePad. 7's eyes glazed over 4. "You still have his icon, right?"

4 gave a deep laugh. "Nope. I deleted it when we first got here. I despise him so. Why would I keep his icon if I hated him?"

"Eh!?" 7 was shocked. Shocked to to anger and before you know it, 7 is being stopped by MePad.

"Stop it, both of you. I'll talk to him." MePad walked closer to 4, the flames growing louder but not enough to drown them.

"4..." MePad gulped. He was worried he wasn't going to be able to do this. Stop the fire? No, it's too late for that. It's to stop the streak of suicides. "Why are you doing this?"

4 turned his head to face MePad and MePad continued. "We care about you. I'm your older brother. Cobs is kinda like a mother/father. The rest of us are your family. So why? We care so much about you and your wellbeing. Why. Just why? You've never acted like this before so why now?"

4 went silent for a moment before staring MePad in the eyes. "When is it going through your thick skull?"

"What? I-"

MePad was cut off. "When are you going to look and realize that no one cares. About you. About 7. About the rest of family. And especially me. Because listen here you little suck up, I don't care if you care. It's your fault we're in this mess because you don't consider the consequences of your actions."

4 stood up and the flames were getting closer. "And I'm going to make you serve your sins. I'm going to make this Hell for you until you give in and stop this nonsense. I am going to make sure you suffer."

The flames made their way to 4 and he looked at MePad.

"So why not give up? The fire's fine."

And that ended #84.

-

"I can't believe you did it." 5 was astounded at the work 7 did to get 4's umbrella. It was near impossible. Though, it was mainly because 4 uses it as a weapon so 7 had to get it while 4 was asleep.

"Ah, yep. I had to be real quiet or else he'd kill me!"

5S and 5C pushed 5 out to see the umbrella. They weren't allowed to touch it before and now there was their chance.

"Careful." 6+ had walked in his usual attire but had packed an extra box of chalk. "You don't know what it can do."

"Eh, 6+ is right. The endtip was very sharp so I had to make sure I didn't prick myself."

Loud crashing could be heard upstairs from the basement and yells of "Where is it!?". "We should probably investigate it before 4 finds it down here," 6 suggested. Everyone agreed.

Suddenly, the basement door was slammed open and 4 was found angrily walking down the stairs. 5S and 5c hid the umbrella behind their back and 4 glared at the group before going much softer and adopting a more patronizing persona.

"Ah, guys, I've lost umbrella. Do you know where it is?" he asked.

"No." The group replied swiftly.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now give it back."

5S and 5C piped up. "We don't have it!"

4 put on a warm smile, walked behind the twins, grabbed his umbrella, and went on to stab them. Repeatedly. After that was finished, 4 asked, "Next?" before going after them anyway.

He had left 6+ and 7, though, as 4 claimed, "You never called me names, laughed at me, or joked at me. I appreciate that."

Then 4 walked off to who knows where to go die.

-

The resets went on and on before reaching 99, where Resetting and MePad met another MePad.

This MePad was more robotic, literally and figuratively. He wore a dark magenta wife-beater, though the collar had seen better days, tucked behind and into a bright magenta belt and black pants. His shoes were the same dark magenta as well.

Rather than the standard teal eyes most MePads had, this one had red eyes, with his right being replaces with a circular eye piece that connected to the back of his head and two red wires sticking out under. His hair was much nicer, swept off to the left than the three parts that was with our MePad. His joints were very exposed, as there was no shell to cover it and you could see the wires.

This MePad stood tall and looked down our MePad with a sense of authority, holding a very large gun behind his back, almost ready to strike. This MePad was very different.

They were on what seemed to be a cloud, fluffy and cool, but somehow this other MePad was standing on a higher portion of the plane.

Before our MePad could speak, the other one cut him off(jeez, people like cutting him off). "Hello. People outside of here call me A.I. Rivalry told me that I should try and talk you out of this, but I think I really can't."

"Ah. So you're not telling me to give up. Good," MePad replied, relieved at the fact that no one wasn't telling them what to do.

"Yes, I suppose." A.I. walked along the higher portion to his right and MePad(and Resetting, but it's being a good, quiet snek) followed on the lower end. "We are quite similar, you know."

"Really?" MePad cocked an eyebrow. "Says who, and why, besides the obvious."

A.I. swung his arms back and forth, anticipating each step. "Says Apocolypse. And before you ask, we all know each other. Anyways, Apocolypse said we are similar due to how we act to losing our versions of... MePhone4."

"Eh?" MePad was a bit lost but went forth with it. He had never met someone going through something similar to him. Then again, he's never been this situation before either.

"For you, you lose yours through suicide. For me, I lost my through the surface people, and failing to save him. You try and see what you could've done after you lose them but, in the end, it happened and you just have to deal with it." A.I. stopped walking for a moment and then resumed.

"You have a different situation than mine, where you can try again. I can't do that. In trying to fix what was out of my control, I started a war and it won't end happily. You are very lucky, it seems."

MePad looked down. "Yeah, lucky."

"Emphasis on 'it seems'. It seems to you that you don't pay attention enough." MePad lightly blushed and A.I. continued forth. "No matter. We MePads have nothing but our smarts to go off anyway, and even then we don't utilize them well."

The three(remember, good snek) then entered a corn field. When asked about it, A.I. responded with "Where the corn grows and memories arise". The three still trekked onward.

"While we are similar," A.I. started, "we are also very different as well."

MePad blinked. It was obvious that this lookalike was rambling to him about existentialism but he was too enamored to stop him.

"You deal with your loss differently than mine. I respond with anger and sadness, very unlike MePad traits, but you respond with denial."

That's when MePad started paying attention. Denial? What is this, Finding Nemo? He wasn't responding with denial. "Denial?" he questioned, "How so?"

A.I. swiftly responded. "You're trying save a horrible person. A person who has explicitly told you he doesn't care. And yet, you keep going. To me, that is denial."

MePad was getting angry. How dare he talk about 4 like that!? They were finally out of the corn fields when MePad stomped his foot to the ground. "I'm **not** denying anything."

"You're denying your denial."

"It doesn't matter if I am. I am **not** denying anything about 4. He is going to be saved."

"I am simply stating that yours is a horrible person."

"That doesn't matter! He is my boss and I am going to stop him!"

A.I. was about to lash out before softening and sighing. He turned his back to MePad and grabbed his gun from behind.

"You're a very stubborn person, Comp."

Readjusting his grip and turning back to Comp., he finished off with, "And that is your greatest strength and worst weakness."

Then jumping off the cloud, the gun activated and Compromise MePad was obliterated.

-

A break.

MePad was given a break for a good 9 years. 4 didn't feel like torturing him this time, though it was odd since it was the 100th reset. 4 would know everything now.

But since his initial shock from what happened during the 98th(from what he was told), MePad was panicking. 4 was gone for the day, exactly 10 years from when the resets start.

Frantically running around town, MePad ran into Toilet. Or rather slammed. Toilet perked up at the sight of MePad and started running towards him.

"Ah, sorry! I saw you and I wanted to talk!"

Why is Toilet talking to him? MePad doesn't have time for this! MePad got up and dusted himself off.

"Toilet, I don't have time for this! Have you seen MePhone?"

"Ah, well, I saw him over at a nearby café but I wanted to-"

MePad finally cut someone off. "Really? Thanks! I gotta go!"

MePad ran off in another direction while Toilet just stood there.

Toilet gulped then sighed. Who was he kidding? Of course he wouldn't listen. Turning around, he headed to his house.

●

4 wondered what he was going to do today. Chemicals, knives, starvation, just killing MePad outright?

Getting down from his bed and heading outside with his umbrella, 4 went on his way to Toilet's only to be very horrified.

He was dead. Fucking dead.

The one time that he gives MePad a break, this is what he gets?

Absolutely disgusting.

He hates it. 4 despises it. He gave one chance to MePad not to screw up and he can't even do that right. The emotion built up had just released itself into a myriad of disaster. Eventually, the form went from all at once, to sadness, to anger, to joy, and to normal.

4 could test out that book he got a while ago and see how badly his brother reacts to his sins. It is will be absolutely priceless.

Remembering the chant he typed on his phone, he chanted and chanted before a ghost showed up. A small, scared, yet heartbroken ghost. 4 approached him like a small animal.

"Hey, sorry for doing that. I heard it's painful. Hey, hey, don't worry." The ghost confided himself in 4's umbrella. "I know how we can make him serve his sins."

Grinning, the two set off to a cliff.

●

6+ sighed as he lead his older siblings to a cliff. They were all suspicious of what was to come but after 6+ and 7 had explained why 4 had some... issues, they all agreed that they really need to stop him.

An event that was going to happen anyway, the five approached the two elder brothers of theirs in hopes of stopping what a tragedy this world and family was.

Yet, as they got closer, the scene turned from suspicion to horror.

●

MePad has only himself to blame.

He brushed off Toilet as he always did but it felt like he shouldn't have for his taste looking back on it.

He found 4, classic umbrella in hand resting against his shoulder. 4's voice, silky but stomach twisting once you actually listened, became quiet and when he noticed MePad, MePad was greeted with a grand hello.

"Hm? Ah, MePad! What a wonderful surprise to find you here!" 4 cheered.

"Please. Just stop," MePad pleaded, his tone full of desperation and sadness.

"What? About the suicides? No, I won't. I said it once and I'll say it again, I don't care."

MePad looked down at his feet. He blinked. He looked back on his memories, all of them. All the death, all the talks, all the emotions.

All the emotions. When was the last time he smiled? Did he even smile before? The more MePad thought, the more his memories blurred out his mind and becoming more indistinguishable.

MePad looked back up and started crying. He had never cried before. 4 just smiled and planted his umbrella into the ground. He walked back to the railing.

MePad gazed over at the umbrella and then he was kicked in the face. Regaining his footing, he looked back at the umbrella, where it had now opened.

There was a white ghost like figure in the umbrella, head positioned down. There wasn't a tail and the entire being was semi translucent. This... thing stood up, though the thing had a very similar appearance.

Looking up, the thing was obviously very distraught and held the appearance of Toilet. There were dots of cracks all over his arms and it seemed like his spine was broken or, at the very least, he was slouching.

This thing screamed, "I hate you!" and the voice confirmed MePad's suspicions. This was Toilet.

The thing staggered forward and, while it couldn't cry, you could tell he was malcontented with MePad.

"I just wanted to talk, for so long, and finally get the chance and your just care for someone else!? I hate you..." This thing slumped to the ground and dissipated into nothing, probably to the Haze.

4 held a hand over his mouth, changing to the form between fear and questioning. "Well that was unexpected," he said.

Suddenly, the rest of the Meeple crew barged into the scene, with 6+ leading the brigade. They were all obviously out of breath, with 5S and 5C collapsed on the grass. 6+ let the eldest(besides 4 and MePad) talk.

"MePad! You need to... stop this... right now!" 5 had yelled at him, out of breath as much as the rest. "Do you... realize... the implications... this can have on the world?"

Until that point, Resetting had stayed silent but this was too much. It had never had to do 100 resets before. It was usually around 50 or 70 from the last two. It too it upon itself to talk down to its host.

"Host." Resetting had grabbed MePad by the shoulders. "Listen to me. You need to stop. This isn't good for you or him. This isn't a healthy relationship. This is going to be your doom if keep going."

"Yeah!" 6 had piped up, though it was agreeing with 5. "Just because we've been a bunch of shitty siblings doesn't mean we can't change."

6+ jabbed 6's ribs with his elbow.

Shifting his eyes, MePad pushed away Resetting's arms and spoke. "Unfortunately, you were born to be useless. And even if you struggled, you have no choice but to have a future of abject misery."

Whether he was referring to 4 or Resetting was a little vague.

"For me and you, it's just better if we just dry our tears and move on. Try again and continue."

"But are sure you want to continue your impending journey?" Resetting was just not prepared for this.

"Eh?" 5S and 5C started talking. "But we can change. We need to talk. If we talked, we could make it better."

6+ just dropped all his usual mood. "Both of you are horrible."

"Ah, I guess that is true. That is because of you, MePad. I've said it before, but it's because of you that we are in this mess." 4 turned back to his normal form. "I never wanted to be saved and I never wanted this. You do not realize your consequences."

MePad spat back, "Or would you like to be reborn then!? Because if you do so, we can just be forever...  happy!"

MePad started smiling, with tear streaks, and shaking violently. "You want to know why?"

The rest asked, "Why?" Fear dripped from the others but 4 remained calm.

"Because YOU SIR HAVE NEVER EVER DONE ANY WRONG!" MePad had started screaming and wobbling his way to 4, grabbing the umbrella.

4, on his side, stayed calm and simply said, "You believe in miracles that just can't happen." Then he jumped over the railing off into the rocks below.

The others had backed away and Resetting stood his ground, readying itself.

MePad began to laugh loudly, to a concerning level. He closed the umbrella in his hand and jammed it into his lower torso.

And almost like he never cared, MePad harshly whispered, "Probably."

And then the umbrella opened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the repeat. I was wondering why this was 20k words.


End file.
